


Secrets of the Skies

by LuciferZ



Series: Revival [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, At summer sandalphon not coming home and no summer lucio, Cute Lucifer, Early update because I'm sad, Fluff and Angst, For summer vacation, Hope for Lucifer's revival in Granblue Fantasy, Humor, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer goes to the beach, Lucifer's secret rebellion, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Omnipotent Lucifer, Origin Theory, POV Alternating, Possessive Lucilius, Rewriting History, Time Travel Fix-It, doushite...?, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: “Soon the story of the skies and Astrals will end, and a new tale of creation will be told.”"Yes, this has been my wish for thousands of years. When that time comes...it will be a joyous occasion."- A story exploring the hidden history of Granblue Fantasy, and Lucifer's mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Soon the story of the skies and Astrals will end, and a new tale of creation will be told.” 
> 
> – Sandalphon, Why The Sky is Blue
> 
> "Yes, this has been my wish for thousands of years. Someday I shall explain it to you properly.
> 
> When that time comes, the events of tonight will become clear. It will be a joyous occasion.
> 
> Let us meet again. Until then, blessings upon your journey." 
> 
> \- Lucifer, Why The Sky is Blue

He was sad.

He was almost always sad.

He hid his pain behind a smile to reassure those he loved.

_“Will you protect the skies together with me?”_

He would say, inviting people to protect the sky realm, their sky realm together with him.

Everyone admired him.

Everyone seemed to love him.

Everyone except himself.

For he couldn’t feel others’ love towards him.

A bird cage. A candle with melting wax.

That was all he received from the universe when he asked why.

He was tired.

Of the skies that were too blue.

Six wings were too heavy on his back.

And sometimes he dreamt.

At the rare times he could let down his perfect defences, he dreamt.

Of an alternate plane.

Where he had Fallen from the skies.

Landed in Hell, burnt to be reborn as a Fallen Angel.

At first he had four wings.

Two white, two black.

And his abode was painted in crimson.

He didn’t protect anything.

He stayed away from everything, watching and observing

Until the end was about to come.

And after the end had passed, and he had gathered all the forces in that world to save it from destruction –

-He reduced his wings to two.

Two wings.

White and golden.

They were not heavy on his back.

In his dream, he felt no emotion.

There was no sadness, no happiness in his crimson abode filled with countless books.

He barely spared people his undivided attention.

He only protected the world when it was about to fall into destruction, so he could continue living there.

He was selfish, like he never got to be.

* * *

Lucifer woke up.

“…….”

His mind was filled with red.

Crimson.

“…….The Crimson Horizon………”

He whispered the name of the forbidden place in the sky realm.

And then, his secret desire –

“….I want to go there.”

But he could not.

He had to protect the skies.

Forever…….

……..Eternally……

“……”

The Supreme Primarch got up from his bed.

The six wings seemed to weigh him down.

“…”

Lucifer looked out the window with an unsmiling face.

“…Why does the sky have to be blue?”

_If the sky was red……_

_…….a beautiful crimson……._

“….No, I cannot.”

The Supreme Primarch said to himself.

He clutched his own head, pain in his gaze.

“I cannot be tempted. I have my duty……”

_But there was still crimson in his mind_.

“……at this rate…….”

Lucifer murmured.

He left it there, for there was no one but him.

After getting ready for the day, he went out to look at the blue skies.

He flew through the sky, until he could find a comfortable looking cloud he could sit on.

“What is wrong with me…?”

The perfect creation. Lucilius called him.

The Supreme Primarch.

How could he have thoughts like that?

They said dreams were the manifestation of one’s sub-conscious desires.

Was he…

…was he becoming defective?

Lucifer looked around to make sure no one was looking.

Then he curled up, bringing his knees to his chest.

_Why would I want to go to that forbidden place?_

_Where only the worst monsters reside._

_Monsters I’ve defeated by the duty given to me._

_Lucilius created us ‘Primal Beasts’, to prevent the monsters from the Crimson Horizon from reaching the Sky Realm._

_…There should be no reason for me to dream of an alternate life there._

_I am the Supreme Primarch, created to protect the skies._

_Who was that me…?_

Lucifer rested his head on his knees, the red ribbon blowing around him in the gentle breeze.

There was a prickling feeling around him.

“……I……am I forgetting something?”

It went beyond all logic.

A chill went through Lucifer.

“……Who am I?”

He uttered the words without knowing why.

It was possible that he was indeed forgetting something and his memories were altered.

He was Lucilius’s creation, his perfect creation, if he had some ‘defect’ Lucilius would not hesitate to alter his memories.

_Why do I exist?_

_…to protect the skies. I was created for that purpose._

_But……..there is something missing………_

Lucifer thought, for no matter what lifetime he was in, there was always one thing which remained the same.

His intuition.

And then he sensed it.

Something.

Flying.

Something flying very fast and it was not an angel.

“…”

Lucifer turned his head, his senses on alert –

“Ouch?!”

He yelped in pain as something collided with his face.

“What the hell?!”

He cursed, and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth after.

_I – I c-cur –_

It was too shocking for him, so he took the time to remove the soft thing from his face.

“…”

It was a harmless monster.

A Carbuncle.

“…Fluffy……”

Lucifer let the words slip out, and the Carbuncle’s blue eyes brightened.

“Yes! I am Fluffy!!!!”

“…..I apologize for cursing, the pain was unexpected. What are you doing here…fluffy one? You could get attacked by stronger monsters. It’s dangerous.”

Lucifer said as he set the soft fluffy Carbuncle on his lap, resisting the urge to stroke the soft fur.

“…I finally found you.”

“Yes you found me – wait, a talking Carbuncle?”

Lucifer said as if just realizing, tilting his head in curiosity.

The Carbuncle sniffed.

“…”

Lucifer was confused.

Then the Carbuncle’s blue eyes filled with tears.

_Sniff. Sniff _

_Sob._

“W-Wait, what’s wrong…?”

Lucifer said, trying not to let his hands flail as he touched the creature’s fur comfortingly.

“……you really don’t remember me!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Stupid!!!”

“…I-I’m sorry…?”

Lucifer said, still very puzzled but he continued stroking the soft fur comfortingly.

“Please don’t cry…”

His heart hurt as if he was seeing a loved one in pain.

The talking Carbuncle sniffed some more and cuddled itself onto his lap.

  
“Not you…hmph stupid…..stupid Lucilius!!!”

“L-Lucilius?”

Lucifer was too shocked to hear his creator’s name come from the harmless creature’s mouth.

  
The Carbuncle snorted.

“Lucilius is an idiot.”

It said without reason and Lucifer couldn’t help but smile.

  
  
“…you are a bold one…”

And then he hesitated, before speaking as he scooped the sniffing fluffy thing up into his arms.

“Now, let’s return to my home. The sky can be dangerous.”

* * *

The Carbuncle seemed very happy in his home.

“Lucifer-sama’s home!!!!!”

It seemed even happier on his bed.

“Lucifer-sama’s bed!!!”

“…”

Lucifer was bemused.

The Carbuncle looked too fluffy, it was distracting.

It made him want to abandon his duties…..

……._just for one day is fine right?_

Lucifer thought, not knowing the day could change his whole life.

And his Fate.

And so the Supreme Primarch allowed himself to collapse onto the bed, shedding all his defences.

“…..I’m so tired……”

He finally admitted out loud.

The fluffy thing cuddled up to him.

Without knowing why, he reached out his arms and brought it close.

“Fluffy……..”

The fluffy thing lit up happily giggling as it cuddled more.

“So fluffy……”

Lucifer buried his face into the fluffy fur.

And then he fell asleep.

_…the silent wish still buried away deep into his heart._

* * *

  
  
_In his dream there was a boy._

_A boy with brown hair and a bright smile which radiated pureness._

_The most striking feature of him was his crimson eyes._

_“Lucifer-sama.”_

_He was a child, yet he radiated maturity beyond his years._

_“…Who are you?”_

_Lucifer asked._

_“I come from the future to see you…….”_

_The boy with crimson eyes like the sky he had dreamed of embraced him._

_It felt like……_

_……..the solace he had been searching for._

_The solace from protecting the skies._

_The solace from having to protect._

_His solace._

_“….Why?”_

_“…I cannot tell you the reason now….”_

_The boy seemed sad._

_“You may not remember this……….but I am the Supreme Primarch of the future.”_

_“……………………………….”_

_Lucifer could not say anything._

_“……What is your name?”_

_Instead of responding, the boy drew back and pointed to something in the white place._  
  
The boy – no – the man, was pointing at an hourglass.

_The hourglass was filled with sand, slowly trickling down._

_“Sand…”_

_Lucifer murmured, looking at the hourglass as if it was counting down to something._

_And then a watch appeared in front of the hourglass, but there were no hands of the clock, only dials, the units of time._

_“…dial…”_

_And then another device, a phone appeared, this time in the unknown man’s hand as he held it to his ear._

_“…phon?”_

_Lucifer murmured but the unknown man was talking into the phone._

_“Hah?! I said I’m already here meeting Lucifer-sama, did you not get my message?”_

_The unknown man seemed agitated as he spoke into the phone._

_“Yeah. Carbuncle was finally able to find him. He called you an idiot for altering his memories by the way.”_

_Lucifer felt a prickling of familiarity as Sandalphon waited for the reply._

_Wait._

_Sandalphon…?_

_But Sandalphon (?) was still talking on the phone, his features scrunched up._

_“…How long more does Lucifer-sama have to suffer? Are you sure this is the right path?”_

“…”

_“…….I know. I know!!! Well it can’t be helped I guess………”_

“…”

_“Even if neither of us nor Lucifer-sama shall remember, I just want to know one thing……”_

Sandalphon inhaled and spoke into the phone.

_“If he has to………….”_

The word was shaded.

_“……..again, will you finally understand his pain?”_

“………”

And then

It was faint.

But he finally heard the voice on the other side of the phone.

_“I will.”_

And then.

A presence behind him.

A familiar imposing presence…

“…”

His first instinct was to run.

But the figure caught him by the wrist, making him stay in place.

“Don’t run. Not anymore.”

Lucilius, his maker, stared back at him.

“I -I …”

Lucifer stared, and allowed himself to bite his lip.

“L-Lucilius, I am sorry, I do not know what is happening –“

Lucilius placed a finger on his lips.

Lucifer stopped.

There was a sad look in Lucilius’s eyes.

“I will not remember this, until it is time.”

“…”

“…That could be thousands of years ahead of us.”

“…”

Lucilius sighed, removing his finger from Lucifer’s lips.

Then he embraced Lucifer.

“…?!”

Lucifer was too shocked to respond.

But it felt achingly familiar.

“…Lu…cilius?”

Lucilius was silent.

He withdrew just as suddenly and looked at Lucifer with an impassive gaze.

“We have come too far to stop now.”

“…”

“Through my relentless research, I finally found this half of your soul and was able to give you a corporeal form in the Sky Realm.”

“…”

“That is why…”

Lucilius seemed to be having trouble speaking.

Then he sighed, as if scrambling for the important things.

“…………Three things. Lucifer. I need you to remember three things.”

He finally said.

“Yes.”

Lucifer responded.

“One. You are your own creation. The Great Being who ruled us all.”

“Two. You are meant for more than you could ever imagine right in this place of sentience, in this moment.”

“…Three.”

Lucilius looked like he had to breathe.

Lucifer nodded.

“When the time comes, you must kill me and destroy all my research.”

“…How –“

“Don’t question.”

Lucilius said curtly, his eyes filled with pain.

“…Yes.”

Lucifer said.

He could have asked a thousand things.

But he was strangely calm.

“Lucilius. One question……”

He murmured as he could feel the space fading away from him…..

“Ask.”

Lucilius said as he too seemed to be fading from sight.

“………Will you be alright?”

Lucilius looked surprised.

Then he smiled, like he was seeing all the fruits of his research.

“…..I will.”

Lucifer smiled.

“Then that is all I need to Know.”

He closed his eyes as if he was finally able to rest, as he heard Lucilius’s voice fading away into the white space…………….

_Show us your dream……………………………….._

A secret word.

_………………………and change Fate._

* * *

Lucifer woke up to something fluffy.

“Did you have a nice dream?”

Carbuncle smiled at him.

“…..Fluffy…….”

Lucifer cuddled Fluffy.

But Fluffy was fading away.

“F-Fluffy?”

Lucifer said.

He hugged Fluffy tighter, but Fluffy smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry, I have to go……..”

“……Will you be back?”

_Don’t leave me alone……._

He hid his feelings and asked what was important.

“Yes……”

The strange talking Carbuncle said as it faded from sight.

“…..My Master.”

It smiled with tears in its eyes.

“…………..when the time comes find…………”

“F-Find?”

Lucifer hugged Fluffy’s fading corporeal form tightly.

“……….The Speaker…………”

Fluffy said, disappearing into light particles with a blissful smile.

“……….He shall Speak Truth to you.”

* * *

**Lucifer woke up.**

Everything was…….

……..clearer.

He did not remember what happened, but he knew one thing.

“There is something I must do……..”

Lucifer spoke to himself on his bed.

Then he remembered.

Somewhere, somehow, he had thoughts of the Crimson Horizon.

Not to slay the monsters there, but to ally himself with the terrible beasts there.

That meant he could have ‘defects’.

If Lucilius found out……..

Lucifer shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, his six wings drooping as if they were going to fall.

Darkness motivated him.

Fear.

“I – I………possibly……..if I could have such thoughts……..”

“………I may not be the ‘perfect creation’………”

_If I lose control of myself_

_And give in to selfishness….._

_What would happen to the skies I have to protect?_

_As the Supreme Primarch…….._

“This is my responsibility.”

Lucifer said to himself as he sat on his bed, looking forward determinedly.

“Just in case……I will create a being to take my place.”

_I cannot risk the skies over my selfishness._

_I am not mortal, this world is bigger than myself._

_If some failure befalls me that I can’t protect the skies any longer_

_If I lose heart, or if I….._

_……..If I die…….._

_……then……_

Lucifer closed his eyes.

_Sand in an hourglass._

_Dials, spaces of time_

_And a phone………….._

_…………to somewhere unreachable at that current moment._

_Brown imperfect hair, and crimson eyes like his place in the Crimson Horizon._

“……Your Name shall be Sandalphon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only just begun playing Granblue Fantasy but I noticed some inconsistencies in the history.
> 
> Like the different myths of the crimson horizon and how it was created.
> 
> Like the astral god two versions, one who wanted to destroy the world and the other who escaped to the crimson horizon.
> 
> Basically the inconsistencies interest me.
> 
> I also noticed Lucifer 4* unlock requires the player to clear chapter 62 – Stars Beyond the Sky.
> 
> https://gbf.wiki/Lucifer
> 
> That is the chapter where it has Akasha, the Primal Beast who can rewrite history.
> 
> This is consistent with the lore of this world by the way, Akasha may represent the Akashic Records, which is a spiritual place said to contain all the knowledge of the world, past, present and future.
> 
> So with so many mysteries strewn about Granblue Fantasy and Lucifer still being a huge mystery  
I decided to write this story.
> 
> Lucilius was shown to be well, sheltering Lucifer compared to the other primal beasts so I suspect he changed history somehow with Akasha when Lucifer began to rebel and scattered their memories.
> 
> So this story is my attempt at showing the secret history of Lucifer and Granblue Fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “O Master. Can you hear my voice?  
The storm of trial is past and your wishes have been carried out. Will you grace me with your counsel now?
> 
> And one day, I will seek the answers from my master – the true purpose of the skies, their inhabitants… and me.”
> 
> \- Lucio (Helel ben Sahar), Why The Sky is Blue 000
> 
> “Heh. The stage is set. Let us begin.
> 
> Yes, this has been my wish for thousands of years. Someday I shall explain it to you properly.”
> 
> \- Lucifer, Why The Sky is Blue

“Lucifer-sama!”

“…Yes?”

Lucifer turned from where he had paid a quick visit to the Crew he was fond of on the Grandcypher.

He had been about to leave to return to his duty after an enjoyable cup of coffee.

Lyria smiled brightly at him.

“I was wondering, do you know someone named ‘Lucio’?”

Lyria asked as Vyrn added.

“That’s right, that’s right!! He shares your face!!”

“Lucio…?”

Lucifer murmured, feeling a vague sense of familiarity.

“Yes. That would be me.”

“…”

Lucifer turned and saw his own face with a different expression staring back at him.

“You must be Lucifer-sama, the Supreme Primarch. It is my greatest honor to meet you.”

“…The pleasure is mine.”

Lucifer smiled while not knowing who the person who shared his face was.

Lucio seemed to notice.

“…Excuse me. Where are my manners? I am Lucio. Yes. Please call me Lucio.”

“…Hello, Lucio. Your face is familiar.”

Lucifer said tactfully.

Lucio laughed.

“Yours is as well, however you are the original.”

“…I see.”

Lucio looked slightly surprised at his own words.

Lucifer tilted his head.

He felt there was something he was missing.

“No…you feel familiar……”

Lucifer and Lucio said at the same time.

“…”

Lucifer coughed, feeling as if the moment would be a turning point in his life.

To change Fate.

“…Would you care to have a cup of coffee with me?”

* * *

“…Who the hell are you who shares Lucifer-sama’s face?!”

A male with glaring crimson eyes and messy brown hair glared at the new arrival to the garden.

“…I am a recent acquaintance of Lucifer. Pleased to meet you.”

“Lucifer?! Address Lucifer-sama with respect, hey!!”

“Sandalphon, it is alright.”

Lucifer smiled reassuringly at Sandalphon.

“He is not a bad person. We enjoyed a lively conversation while flying through the skies.”

“Indeed. Lucifer is an apt conversationalist, he has shared with me stories about the skies. A fantastic story-teller. I would like to converse with him more in the future.”

“Is that a dare.”

“Dare? Not at all, or did you mean ‘date’?”

“D-Date?! How presumptuous!! Lucifer-sama is way out of your league!!!”

Lucifer titled his head, puzzled at Sandalphon’s behaviour.

“I apologize, Sandalphon, did I leave you alone for too long? We can go on a ‘date’ next time, I’ll make it up to you.”

“D-D-Date with Lucifer-sama?!”

Sandalphon spluttered, his face turning red.

Lucifer smiled purely.

“Yes. While flying through the skies with Lucio, I spoke about the Sky Realm, leading me to realize how many wonderful places there are. I would like to take you to see them. It should be alright. A ‘date’ is an outing, right?”

Lucifer said, recalling how humans had gone on outings with each other and happily said they were on a date.

“……………”

“Sandalphon?”

“Y-Yes, a date is an outing……I would be absolutely honoured……..”

Sandalphon said, Lucio’s presence seeming to disappear from his attention as his face flushed.

“I – I can leave this place? Together with you…?”

“……”

Lucifer fell silent.

He had almost forgotten, in his anticipation to share with his solace the beauty of the Sky Realm.

“…Just once should be alright.”

He said softly.

Sandalphon’s eyes lit up happily.

“Then! I absolutely look forward to our date, Lucifer-sama! Yes!! Strike!!!”

Sandalphon seemed to be using some code language he had no idea about.

“Strike? Do you wish to duel against me in our date? I think it will be good training for you.”

Lucifer smiled.

Sandalphon blanched.

“No no that wasn’t what I meant at all!”

“Oh.”

Lucifer said, slightly disappointed for he enjoyed watching Sandalphon’s swordsmanship.

It was so clumsy.

Yet so honest.

With passion he lacked.

Lucio smiled in amusement as he watched the interaction between Lucifer and Sandalphon.

“It seems like someone has a crush.”

“…Crush?”

Lucifer said, not understanding as Sandalphon almost choked.

“You! You – you - !”

He seemed to want to aggressively say the new arrival’s name but realized he didn’t know it.

Lucio’s smile turned mischievous.

“Me. Yes. And this me, is going with your Lucifer to our date now. See you, San-chan.”

Lucio said, and whisked Lucifer to his pocket dimension as Sandalphon yelled.

“WHO IS SAN-CHAN?!”

* * *

“…Where are we?”

Lucifer asked curiously, as they were in the coffee garden, but the place felt different.

“An alternate dimension…”

Lucio said, he was next to the white table, elegantly pouring Lucifer a cup of coffee.

“Here. It might not be as good as yours, Creator of coffee in the Sky Realm, but I wanted to serve coffee to you from my heart…”

Lucio said, giving a slight bow with a charming smile.

“…I am sure it will taste delicious.”

Lucifer resisted the urge to yawn as he made his way over to the familiar yet unfamiliar place, seating himself down.

He carefully brought the cup of coffee to his mouth, smiling wryly.

“It was my intention to serve you coffee, but I cannot say that this is not a pleasant surprise.”

“I am honoured by your words, Master Lucifer.”

Lucio said, watching as Lucifer drank the coffee he had served him, with a smile.

“…It is good. Thank you.”

Lucifer said, putting the cup down as elegantly as he had lifted it.

Lucio was silent.

“…Lucifer. You are the Supreme Primarch yes?”

“…Yes I am.”

Lucifer said, turning to Lucio as he sensed the mood had changed.

“…you protect the skies…”

“Yes, I protect the skies.”

Lucio seemed to be even more silent.

Lucifer smiled at him.

“Please, there is no need to stand.”

He gestured and Lucio blinked, before going to sit down as if it was a command.

Lucifer did not seem to notice, as he looked around the place that resembled his own.

“…Where is this place?”

“…It is merely something of an alternate dimension. It will be thousands of years before anyone could discover this place. In the meantime, I would like to tell you a story.”

“A story?”

Lucifer asked, and Lucio smiled.

“…Do you know the story of how the Sky Realm came to be?”

“…Sadly, only vaguely…”

Lucifer said, for as Lucilius’s perfect creation, he only had to do his duty.

He had heard it somewhere before but it seemed to have slipped from his mind.

He would not have been surprised if Lucilius had erased it from his memory.

“…Once upon a time, there was only the Void. Then a being with great power came, and created land in the Void.”

Lucio said, looking around at the lush greenery in the garden with a beatific smile.

“Life blossomed, just like those flowers…happily.”

He raised a hand, as a blue butterfly landed on his finger.

“…But then something happened.”

The butterfly flew off as if in panic as a dragonfly buzzed past.

“…The undivided land became divided when the Gods rent the Great Being in half.”

“…”

Lucifer felt a pain, but he said nothing, wanting to hear the story from the mysterious man.

“One half fled this world, and at the bottom of the sky the Crimson Horizon was cast open. Another plane. The source of chaos in all its many forms.”

“…It must have been sad.”

Lucifer said without thinking.

“…Sad?”

Lucio asked.

“Yes. For this realm which was once filled with happiness and peace to dissolve into chaos. ...Why?"

"...Why?"

Lucio asked, staring at Lucifer.

"But why did the Gods rent the Great Being in half? Did he do something wrong?”

Lucifer looked almost imploringly at Lucio.

“…No, I do not think so. Most likely…lust for power.”

“…What happened to him?”

Lucifer asked.

“…You are the first to question the story.”

Lucio said and Lucifer realized.

“…I apologize, I did not mean to display doubt –“

“No. No…it is a good thing, and it makes me even more curious.”

Lucio said, leaning forward and looking into the face he felt was the original.

“I am curious…Lucifer…of your desire to protect the skies. To hold yourself to the same duty for thousands of years……what is the driving force behind your resolution?”

“I have to protect the skies.”

“…”

“I have to protect the skies. I have to. I have to…because I –“

Lucifer pushed his hand to his head, which suddenly started to hurt.

“I…”

He tried to search for the real reason, but cried out in pain as he encountered a block.

“Lucifer?!”

“I am fine…”

Lucifer managed, blinking dazedly.

“I have to protect the skies…because I was created to protect the skies. Yes.”

Lucifer said almost robotically.

But tears were building up in his eyes.

“...I have to……”

“…What is your true desire?”

Lucio asked, his voice taking on a different tone.

“My true desire?”

“Yes. ‘Have to’…it sounds like an obligation…as the Supreme Primarch.”

“…………I want to be free.”

Lucifer confessed softly.

Sandalphon’s crimson eyes appeared in his mind.

_A horizon far away_

_Where the sky did not have to be blue_

“…I just want to be free.”

Lucifer said, blinking back the tears in his eyes.

“Then you shall be.”

Lucio said kindly, as he rested his hand on Lucifer’s.

“…I do not know why, but I feel that I have to attend to you. Lucifer. Lucifer-sama. Please don’t cry.”

Lucio looked as if his heart was in pain seeing tears in the clear blue eyes.

“…I’m sorry.”

Lucifer said, as tears slipped silently from his eyes.

“I apologize for displaying such a shameful state…as the Supreme Primarch –“

“The Supreme Primarch is a person too, Lucifer-sama.”

“…”

Lucifer smiled wryly.

“A creation, one intended for a specific purpose of perfection, is also a person?”

Lucio smiled back.

He held his hand to his heart, looking into Lucifer’s eyes as if into his soul.

“I was created by my Master. Yet I have no doubt that I am a person.”

“Of course you are.”

Lucifer replied automatically and Lucio chuckled.

“What was your Master like?”

Lucio smiled as if in bittersweet memories.

“Infallibly kind. Understanding, patient, beloved. He was so perfect, that even his flaws seemed to make him even more perfect. I sadly, do not remember much of him, but what I do remember, I know to be true. But…He always seemed to handle things on his own. For he was the most powerful of us all.”

Lucio said, then smiled mysteriously as he looked into Lucifer’s blue eyes.

“You remind me of him…Supreme Primarch. You remind me of the Omnipotent.”

“…”

Lucifer was silent for a moment.

Then slowly, he allowed himself to clasp Lucio’s hand on his lightly.

“Then, I am glad.”

“….”

“If I could provide you some form of comfort from the loneliness in your eyes……I can feel nothing short of gladness.”

“…Lucifer.”

Lucio said, and then was speechless.

“I am glad to have met you in this time and space…”

Lucifer said, smiling as he looked into Lucio’s eyes.

“…Guiding light.”

“…”

Lucio closed his eyes.

“I have heard of you, even though the skydwellers do not even know your name, yet this is our first meeting in person and already I feel as if you have given me Hope…”

The Speaker smiled, opening his eyes.

“I look forward to what you will bring us in the future…Lucifer.”

Lucio said, a serious expression on his face as he never removed his gaze from Lucifer’s eyes.

“…I Swear to you I shall always Speak Truth…”

“……Speaker?”

Lucifer’s lips moved.

“…”

Lucio was taken aback.

“…Where did you hear that name from?”

“…Eh? I…”

_A soft sensation. _

_Fluffiness._

“…..Fluffy?”

“…..Fluffy???”

Lucio looked confused.

Lucifer looked even more confused himself.

“…I…don’t remember. It was a creature who told me that. Yes. A creature.”

“What kind of creature?”

“It was fluffy.”

“…Pft!”

Lucio could not help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“A fluffy creature spoke about the Speaker…I…I –!”

Lucifer blinked as Lucio removed his hand from his to hold it to his mouth and laugh uncontrollably.

_Ah…this is nice._

_He looks more free._

Lucifer smiled as he watched Lucio in his mirth.

Lucio seemed to realize, he managed to control his laughter ending with a few chuckles.

“Sorry, I – it was just impossible to not laugh at.”

Lucio grinned, seeming more relaxed as he leaned in close to Lucifer and spoke.

“No wonder Sandy wants to go on a date with you. You are extremely endearing.”

  
“…I am honoured by your compliment.”

Lucifer said, not seeing what was endearing about him.

But he smiled, happy to see Lucio looking more relaxed.

  
“…Yes. It was a fluffy creature who spoke of the ‘Speaker’. Although I forgot what it was about.”

  
Lucifer said, tilting his head and looking at Lucio curiously.

“If I recall correctly………..it was………….yellow.”

“…”

“It had wings. It could fly.”

“A fluffy yellow creature with wings. How many creatures in the Sky Realm do I have to search for that?”

Lucio grinned in amusement.

“…I grant you good luck.”

Lucifer responded in kind.

Lucio chuckled a little more before he stood up straight.

“Well, it was an honest pleasure having this date with you, Lucifer.”

“No, thank you, Lucio. Somehow…….my heart feels lighter.”

Lucifer said, feeling more relaxed as he stood up from the white chair.

He smiled at Lucio.

“Please…return me to my realm, and I shall serve you coffee with all the gratitude in my heart.”

The protector of the skies said, giving a genuine smile as he looked into his counterpart’s eyes.

“…Guiding light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sad at no summer Lucio and twitter comments, so I decided to write and post this.
> 
> *also sad at summer Sandalphon not coming home*
> 
> *still sad*
> 
> ...Doushite?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning warning
> 
> I am smoking the same thing Cygames is smoking
> 
> Yes this is all planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It does happen, you know. They say everyone in the skies has at least two lookalikes.”
> 
> \- Lucio, What Makes The Sky Blue 000, God’s Reverie

_He was in the white dreamspace again._

_Lucifer wandered through the place of sentience._

_Where time didn’t seem to exist…_

_And then he sensed it._

_A vaguely familiar presence…_

_…and extremely powerful._

_“Hello Master.”_

Lucifer tilted his head.

“Hello…”

He searched for a name.

“…Fluffy?”

He said without knowing why.

The powerful presence laughed.

“Indeed I am Fluffy.”  
  
  
_A screen appeared in the white place._

The screen showed the fluffy opal carbuncle which had evolved into a Moonlight Carbuncle, glowing like an iridescent light.

Lucifer’s blue eyes brightened.

“Fluffy!”

  
He said like an excited child and the powerful voice chuckled.

“Yes, it is me. Fluffy. Would you like to see me?”

“Yes of course I want to see Fluffy!!!”

Lucifer could jump up and down on the spot, Fluffy wasn’t his imagination.

Fluffy was real! 

  
“Hm~what if Fluffy was dark?”

Lucifer thought about it.

It didn’t take him long.

“Dark Fluffy is still Fluffy.”

  
  
The blue-eyed angel declared with a soft smile.

Silence.

Then the powerful presence said –

“And if Fluffy was no longer fluffy?”

“…”

Lucifer tilted his head.

“I don’t understand. Fluffy will always be Fluffy.”

He said in confusion.

Fluffy chuckled.

“Okay.”

Fluffy said.

There was a deafening roar and a rush of wind.

Lucifer looked up.

Darkness met his vision, before the powerful presence materialized into existence.

“…”

“…Eh?”

Lucifer said in confusion.  
  
“Fluffy, you’re …”

“No longer fluffy?”

The dragon, Fluffy, grinned with his fangs showing.

He landed on the white place, rearing his head with a roar, shaking the ground with his weight alone.

He made his way forward heavily, his godly size towering over Lucifer as he gave a dark grin, spreading his wings like the coming of doomsday.

“Fluffy is not fluffy but scaly but Fluffy will always be Fluffy.”

Lucifer said with a smile but his gaze was serious as he looked up at the dragon which towered over him

“…”

The dragon paused.

“You really are…”

“?”

Lucifer was confused.

“Fluffy, I missed you. You got big…you’re bigger than me now.”

Lucifer pouted.

Fluffy blinked.

Then Fluffy laughed like a dark dragon.

“Haha…hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!”

The new Fluffy’s laugh sounded vaguely familiar to Lucifer.

“You’re impossible, Lucifer…!”

Fluffy seemed to be having an internal joke with himself.

“…I don’t care about that. I want to cuddle.”

Fluffy who was no longer fluffy grinned.

“Oh? You want to cuddle this scaly thing?”

He spread his wings puffing out his chest as if to show how scaly he was.

“Yes. And Fluffy became giant Fluffy. So he has to lift me up with his huge claws if he wants to cuddle.”

Lucifer said, then blinked, adding hesitantly.

“If Fluffy still wants to cuddle me…..”

Fluffy was silent.

Then he gave a dragon smile, extending his claw.

“My name is Bahamut.”

Fluffy – Bahamut said his name.

Lucifer blinked, and walked fearlessly onto Bahamut’s claw.

“Fluffy Bahamut? Bahamut Fluffy?”

“Hm. I don’t mind the name Fluffy. ‘cifer gave it to me after all.”

Bahamut grinned as he drew his claw towards himself.

Lucifer smiled brightly.

“Hm, then you shall be Fluffy-Bahamut!”  
  
He said and leaned forward, resting against Bahamut and cuddled even though he was no longer fluffy.

“Fluffy~~~”

Lucifer said happily.

“Careful, Fluffy is no longer fluffy.”

Bahamut-Fluffy said in amusement.

But his claws cradled Lucifer carefully.

He watched as Lucifer cuddled for a while, then lowered his head

As if in deference to God.

“Fluffy-Bahamut?”

“Hm?”  
  
“Are you…?”

  
Lucifer looked at Fluffy-Bahamut.

Fluffy-Bahamut looked back.

“…Someone I know?”

Fluffy-Bahamut grinned.

“Who knows? Omnipotent.”

He hissed, and Lucifer blinked.

“Omnipotent? Lucio said that too…do you and Lucio share the same Master?”

“Well yeah you.”

Fluffy-Bahamut said bluntly.

“Eh? But I am not omnipotent.”

Lucifer said, blinking.

  
“Pft. Not time then.”

Fluffy-Bahamut cackled as if to himself.

“Hmmm…….”

The dragon hummed to himself, his huge tail swishing like a snake.

“I wonder…”

“Hm?”

  
Lucifer asked, looking up at Fluffy-Bahamut’s fiery eyes.

“…No, it’s nothing.”

Fluffy-Bahamut smiled toothily.

“...”

Lucifer was silent.

“It’s okay.”

He said, wanting to reassure the creature or being whom had given him comfort when he had been alone.

“I’ll accept you anyway.”

“…”

  
  
Slowly, Fluffy-Bahamut grinned.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

He said, cuddling as much as a dragon of destruction could.

Lucifer smiled and cuddled back.

Then Fluffy-Bahamut put Lucifer down, lowering him to the ground.

“I have to go.”

“…already?”

Lucifer said and Fluffy-Bahamut smirked.

“You spoke with the Speaker yes? Lucilius’s mold.”

“Lucilius’s mold?”

“Lucio.”

“Ah yes, I spoke with him. He was a pleasant company indeed…”

Lucifer held a hand to his heart.

And once again he could feel the space fading away……..

  
  
“Will I see you again, Fluffy?”

He asked hopefully.

“If you wish.”

Fluffy-Bahamut grinned, raising his wings that looked like it could collapse a tower with one swing.

Then he gave what looked like a gentleman’s bow, as much as a dragon could.

“God.”

Bahamut said, sweeping his claw that could crush even gods as he bowed to the Great Being.

“…”

Lucifer closed his eyes.

His consciousness began to _shift_.

And the space around him stabilized with his _will._

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he swept up into the air, his blue eyes turning sharp.

“Bahamut.”

The voice that came from the being in the white air held no room for disobedience.

“Yes Omnipotent.”  
  
The dragon grinned.

“When will I remember?”

  
  
The Omnipotent asked, impatience on his expression.

“Now be patient my Master. These things take time. Even I have to wait you know?”

“Well of course, you are my creation.”

Lucifer said bluntly.

“Ha…hahahaha! That power, I love it, God!!!”

Bahamut was suddenly sounding too familiar to Lucifer for him to ignore.

“Who is Lucilius then.”

“Lucio’s Astral clone your Astral God form created off your creation you created in your own image, when the world fell into ruin. That is why he has the same face as you, yes? Literally _image_.”

“So Lucio took my appearance to remember me, without his memories. And I created Lucilius off him as an Astral to create – give my Sky God a physical form as the Supreme Primarch. Before I escaped to the Crimson Horizon?”

“You may have known him in another dimension, who knows?”

“Hm. I’ll get to the point.”

A flash of light enveloped Lucifer.

When it was gone his six wings were different, two of black, and he had two demon horns on top of his head.

“Ah, the Voidwing…!”

Bahamut sounded like his birthday had come early.

Or his revival day.

He grinned and let out a blast of dragon fire into the air.

The flames dissolved, falling onto Lucifer as little orange balls of light.

“…”

Lucifer crossed his claws over his chest.  
  
“The Great Being created the world out of the Void…”

Voidwing Lucifer said the words of the Speaker, his eyes closed as he crossed his claws over his chest like two swords.

And then he flung one of his claws to the side, ripping a hole open in the place of transience to another dimension.

The rip became a blue- white light –

  * As the surrounding area began to turn grey.

The color of Knowledge.

“Knowledge.”

Lucifer spoke and the blue-white light gave way to a dimensional rift

  * through which Lucifer reached –

He grabbed the image in his mind, pulling it into existence in the place of transience.

“Are you Belial?”

Bahamut grinned.

“Bahahaha?”

The Omnipotent’s eyes narrowed.

He swept his other golden claw to the side, and another image joined the first one.

Bahamut grinned further.

“Oh yes that’s me.”

Voidwing Lucifer’s eyes narrowed.

He crossed his claws and the images drew to each other like magnets.

“…Pft…!”

  
Bahamut was not sounding so dragony anymore but with a very familiar voice.

“O-kay O-mnipotent. I give.”

“Answer me.”

The Omnipotent commanded.

Bahamut grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Clearly.”

“Yes. I, Bahamut, am Belial.”

Bahamut – Belial stated clearly.

“…”

Voidwing Lucifer sighed, lowering himself to the ground.

  
  
“Why.”

He said and Belial grinned.

His form as Bahamut began to devolve, until he was in his form as Belial.

  
  
“Serpents can evolve into dragons, can’t they?”  
  
“My Fluffy…”

  
Belial’s eyes narrowed and he spread his arms with a smirk.

  
“Oi oi, I thought you said you would accept me anyway.”

“…”

Lucifer said nothing.

“No?”

Belial asked.

Then he sighed, turning.

“That’s almost a disappointment. Well then –“

Lucifer teleported and hugged him before he could go away.

“Don’t go.”

“…”

“Don’t leave me alone.”

“…Hmm…”

Lucifer buried his face into the fluffy fur on Belial’s coat.

“Fluffy…”

“Yesssss.”

Belial turned and Lucifer buried his face into the fur on his furcoat.

“Why Fluffy…”

“Because I knew my Master loved fluffy things. You would have been wary with your perfect defences if I approached you in my true form.”

Belial grinned.

Lucifer could not deny that.

So he sighed, and cuddled into the fluffy fur, wrapping his arms around Belial.

“…What about Vyrn?”

He asked curiously and Belial smirked, hanging an arm lazily over Lucifer.

The sealed dragon whom had turned into a serpent snapped his fingers and two images materialized into existence, next to each other.

“Another Bahamut [Odd Sky Dragon].”

“…”  
  
Belial’s smirk widened as his eyes gleamed with cunning, manifesting another image.

  


“Hora? I like apples too.”

_…A cross…_

Lucifer thought, remembering Sandalphon’s song.

Then he realized.

“Hm? There is more than one Bahamut?”

Lucifer said lazily, yawning as he buried himself into the fluffy fur on Belial’s furcoat.

“May-be? I am the original though.”

Belial said proudly and with another snap of his fingers buried in Lucifer’s hair, two more images appeared from another dimension.

“See?”

Belial said proudly.

“I, Belial, am Creation Bahamut.”

Belial Declared with a smirk.

Then he waited, looking into Lucifer’s eyes.

“…You are.”

Lucifer, the Omnipotent acknowledged.  
  
Then he yawned, requiring energy to maintain his form as the Voidwing, and cuddled back into Belial’s fluffy furcoat.

  
“Is this why you’re obsessed with sodomy.”

“Hm?”

“…..Sex…..can lead to procreation. But not for males?”

Lucifer asked curiously for Belial did not show distinction in his sexual preferences.

“Spreading essences through dimensions yes? And my essence of creation gifted to me by the Creator. Alpha and Omega, though I must say I much prefer being Alpha especially with such a sexy God……”  
  
Belial dropped a lustful whisper into Lucifer’s ear, hand moving down.

  
“No.”

Lucifer stated, his expression unchanging.

“Well…can’t go against the Will of the Creator.”

Belial said, spreading his arms just like in the picture.

“Lucilius…”

“A God who was on your side in the War, against the other Gods who split you into half.”

“Hm.”

_It is true that we, Belial and I, were created around the same time by Lucilius._

_…And in the game, ‘Granblue Fantasy’ from the other dimension, world of 3D Earth, ‘Lucifer’ and ‘Bahamut’ require the player to clear the same chapter, Chapter 62 Story – Stars Beyond The Sky, to unlock to 4*_

_Also recently, there was a promotion for Bahamut and Lucifer summon…in the gacha…_

_…not that the human me on 3D Earth could even get myself _

_……….it makes sense, I guess._

Lucifer mused.

“…Why?”

He finally settled, smiling wryly.

“You who grew captivated with the question that turned into a wish should know.”

Belial smirked.  
  
“Perhaps so.”

Lucifer said, deciding it didn’t really matter.

He wanted to ask about Sandalphon…

But it was enough information for now.

“…We are both dead in the present moment in which this is written.”  
  
Lucifer said, having gotten the information from the dimensional rip.

“Hm? Yeah. That’s why we gotta revive.”

“What is your plan?”

“I always said it didn’t I? Imperfection is boring.”

“Don’t destroy anything.”

“Can’t promise that sorry.”

Lucifer sighed, lifting his face from Belial’s furcoat.

“Then. Don’t destroy anything unnecessarily.”

He said, looking into Belial’s soul.

“…Very well.”

Belial said, looking back into Lucifer’s soul.

Lucifer continued looking at him.

“It’s a promise.”

Belial said, a smile creeping across his face.

  
  
“A promise to God. Don’t break it.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed and Belial grinned.

“Ooooh hot and sexy God. Yes God.”

“…”

Lucifer nodded and withdrew, running a hand through his hair.

“I cannot sustain this form for long…”  
  
He said as Belial looked at him with a smile.

“And you have some other place to be.”

“I do. Sodomy with Eve you.”

Belial licked his lips.

“…Go.”

Lucifer said, flinging his hand out.

“Where?”

Belial grinned as if testing him.

“Show me the intellect Lucilius wanted to destroy the world for because he lost his only equal.”

“…The Crimson Horizon. Shingeki no Bahamut universe.”

The Omnipotent said, beginning to walk around, gathering himself to sustain his form as Voidwing Lucifer for a little longer…

“Find the Astral God half of my soul and take a book from him, a book that will allow you to give the present me stuck in the place of transience, Knowledge, knowledge about the outside world, everything happening in the Sky Realm, ‘Granblue Fantasy’.”

“Oh?”

Belial’s eyes glinted.

“But Lucifer-sama, the Astral God you is scary you know? He does nothing but read books in his crimson abode all day, but no one dares to oppose him. No one.”

Belial sighed as if he was troubled, but he was grinning.

“What should I do, hm?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

“Fool. I am speaking with the form I will obtain when ‘Sky Realm Lucifer’ and ‘Crimson Horizon Lucifer’ combine. What do you think that means.”

“Ooooh so the scary Astral God is talking to me now! I see! Forgive me~!”

Belial seemed to be having fun at Lucifer’s coldness.

Lucifer sighed.

“You make me question my life decisions.”

He said wryly and moved on before Belial could steer the conversation away.

“You already know what to do.”

“And what is that?”

Belial was definitely having fun provoking him.

“Steal the book away from me.”

Voidwing Lucifer spoke with his voice from the Crimson Horizon.

“…Oh? That will not be easy.”

“Yeah. I have a weakness. One with white hair like mine. Their name is Azazel.”

“Ooooh weakness…”

Belial licked his lips hungrily.

“Do anything to them and I will kill you, Bahamut or not.”

“Hai hai Omnipotent-sama. So? What should I do? It’s your Free Will…….”

Belial grinned darkly.

“…”

Lucifer inhaled.

“…Trick me. Take Azazel’s form and ask for the book. Say that you have gained interest in reading….I will be pleased at that.”

“Ooooh! That sounds fun!! Shall I get Loki to help?”

“….Do whatever you want.”

Lucifer exhaled with his hand to his head.  
  
“Do you have any questions.”

“Oh yes. One.”

“Shoot.”

“Oh yes. Shoot. Can I shoot my essence inside you.”

“…………………………………………………………………………..”

Belial grinned lustfully.

“If it is necessary?”

“…………………………………………………………………………….”

  
“Oh come on ‘cifer, I’ve been a goooooood boy. I even became fluffy for you love fluffy things. See? I am still fluffy.”

Belial proudly molested his own jacket’s fluffy fur, where Lucifer had been buried earlier.

“…”

Lucifer grimaced.

Then he nodded.

“Yes?”

Belial smirked.

“…Yes.”

Lucifer said reluctantly.

“That means I can use _any_ method…?”

  
Belial drawled.

“……..Any method.”

Lucifer agreed.

Belial laughed joyfully.

“Woohoo, I just got permission to rape – er, have sex with Lucifer baby!!!”

Lucifer _glared_.

“Sex. Not rape. I gave you _permission_.”

The Voidwing hissed lowly, his blue eyes narrowing as he smirked.

“Use it _well_.”

Belial smirked back.

“Your wish is my command, Omnipotent.”

The Omnipotent nodded.

“Now go.”

He said, holding out his hand like a God’s command.

“To the Crimson Horizon.”

Then he snapped his fingers, and Belial disappeared, the dimensional rift closing –

  * Leaving him alone in the place of transience.

“……..And Belial.”

Lucifer said, his eyes closed as he extended his mind across the universe.

_“Hm?”_

Belial’s voice sounded in his head.

Lucifer raised his head, the sky in his mind filtering between red and blue.

“It’s fine if you revive first.”

_“Selfless as usual.”_

There was silence.

Then –

_“…We’ll see how Fate goes, won’t we?”_

“…”

Lucifer was silent.

Then he opened his eyes, staring into the white place as it began to fade around him, projecting to his fellow fallen angel who had died like him…

“…Yeah. We Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What did skydwellers ever give Lucifer in return for his efforts? He did battle with the enemies of the sky all his life, and did its inhabitants even know his name?”
> 
> \- Belial, What Makes The Sky Blue 000
> 
> “I don’t know.”
> 
> \- Lucifer, What Makes The Sky Blue 000
> 
> “That’s an answer I never expected to hear from those perfect lips.”
> 
> \- Belial, What Makes The Sky Blue 000
> 
> “You know I am not perfect.”
> 
> \- Lucifer, What Makes The Sky Blue 000


End file.
